Home is Where the Heart is
by Amanda Carroll
Summary: Le cœur prêt à éclater de milles joyaux de souffrance. Car qui pouvait bien aimer un prince amoureux d'une princesse? Il n'y avait pas de logique à comprendre. Une femme soldat n'avait pas droit au baiser d'amour véritable. Mulan/Philip OS


**Disclaimer: PUTAIN, DONNEZ-MOI LES DROITS DE CETTE SÉRIE. Pas vraiment parce que je n'ai pas le génie des auteurs et bon, hein. Rien ne m'appartient. **

**BON. Vous avez probablement tous vu l'épisode hier et je suis morte. Morte, ouaip. J'écris de ma tombe. (D'ailleurs, je tiens à dire à ceux qui lisent peut-être aussi mon autre fic (j'en doute eheh) que la suite sera postée sous peu. )**

**Alors voilà. J'ai été bien plus attirée hier par la relation entre Mulan et Philip que celle avec notre Aurore. Voici un très court OS à leur sujet, qui j'espère vous plaira.**

* * *

Il y avait eu la froideur glaciale de l'hiver. Les montagnes givrées où ils durent se cacher de tribus sauvages assoiffées de pouvoirs. Ils esquissèrent ces mêmes gestes des milliers de fois, si ce n'est pas plus, toutes ces années où le temps fut givré.

Faire un feu, trouver de quoi se ravitailler, monter la garde à moitié-endormis en tenant la pointe de l'épée vers le vide, monter une tente s'ils avaient assez de bois, contempler l'horizon en cherchant réponse aux questions insondables.

Mulan et Philip. Ils ne formaient pratiquement qu'un. Leurs épées souillées du sang de bêtes effroyables. La prunelle de leurs yeux tachées à jamais de la peur de mourir.

Mourir avant de voir le nouveau monde. Avant d'être en paix.

Ils se battaient pour gagner une autre dimension, peut-être. Ils voyageaient à deux pour trouver Aurore, absolument.

Ou plutôt Philip voulait la retrouver. De toute son âme, il l'avait aimé. Tout ce dont il pouvait se souvenir était le sentiment immense de plénitude qu'il avait ressenti la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.

Voilà des années. Des années qu'ils s'écrivaient des lettres. Qu'ils se voyaient en secret lorsque leurs royaumes respectifs se rendaient visite. Leur amour ne pouvait être car il y a longtemps qu'il était destiné à une autre princesse du nom de Fiona, s'il se souvenait bien.

Mais il n'avait jamais eu une bonne mémoire.

Certes, Philip avait tous les détails du premier sauvetage d'Aurore face au dragon en tête. Il les ressassait souvent autour d'un lapin grillé, lorsque la noirceur gagnait la lande et qu'ils étaient frigorifiés. La beauté asiatique lui reprochait souvent d'un soupir l'ennui qu'il lui procurait.

Leurs hivers étaient toujours emplis du besoin de chaleur, toujours plus de chaleur. La neige gagnait toujours leur tente, leurs os et il y avait entre eux ce besoin primitif d'enfin combattre l'horreur glaciale en partageant leur paillasse.

Mulan le contemplait dans la noirceur de la tente, ou les yeux mi-clos lorsque les étoiles illuminaient un peu trop leur campement. Sans vouloir se l'avouer, elle était tombée sous le charme de Philip.

Le cœur prêt à éclater de milles joyaux de souffrance. Car qui pouvait bien aimer un prince amoureux d'une princesse? Il n'y avait pas de logique à comprendre. Une femme soldat n'avait pas droit au baiser d'amour véritable.

« Philip, je suis frigorifiée. »

Sa seule tentative lors de leur premier hiver de lui faire savoir. Qu'il la voit peut-être différemment, enfin.

En bon garçon bien élevé dans la royauté, il lui offrit sa cape. Elle se lova dans son parfum, y cherchant les traces quelconque d'un corps qu'elle ne pourrait toucher.

Mulan esquissa un sourire destiné aux nuits tardives partagées à deux et perçut qu'il s'était retourné, lui faisant maintenant dos. Barrant toute possibilité à ses désirs incompréhensibles.

« L'aurore ne tardera plus. Il nous faut quelques heures de sommeil pour affronter les prochains obstacles. »

Et c'est dans l'effet cousiné de sa voix grave qu'elle s'endormait chaque soir. Aussi bien dire dans un train roulant à toute vitesse vers l'enfer.

Chaque jour, Philip se perdait dans la description détaillée de sa princesse.

Ne voyait-il pas les larmes perlant parfois dans le creux du regard de Mulan? La réponse était non. Il ne cherchait pas à la faire souffrir. Tout cela semblait plus tenir du fait qu'il devait toujours se répéter qu'il aimait Aurore, pour ne pas désespérer.

Mais l'aimait-il vraiment? Ou toute cette histoire n'était-elle devenue qu'une habitude?

Un soir d'automne, la fraîcheur se rapprochant de plus en plus de leurs pauvres corps fatigués, Mulan osa enfin le sonder. Ils risquaient leur vie tous les jours, mais ne connaissaient qu'un dixième de l'autre.

« Comment as-tu rencontré Aurore? »

Son regard se perdit dans un néant lointain. Des jours de lumière où il n'affrontait pas des monstres, des sorcières et des reines assoiffées de vengeance.

« Elle chantait. Je chassais à ce moment là, pour Père. J'ai entendu sa voix et suis tombé amoureux d'elle... »

Mulan n'osa dire à haute voix que tout cela sonnait bien ridicule.

L'amour était tel un fruit destiné à murir. Il fallait lui donner du temps. Oui, elle avait aimé un autre homme dans son village il y a bien longtemps.

Mais toute sa famille, tous ses proches, avaient péri dans le feu. Elle devait sa survie à ses réflexes de lynx. Toute sa vie, la jeune femme se souviendrait de l'âcre saveur de fumée empoisonnant ses poumons et la couleur rouge rubis s'élevant à grand crachas des maisonnées ayant toujours bravé les intempéries.

Un monde de solitude à découvrir seule, mais elle avait croisé Philip en chemin. Il s'enfuyait de son royaume qu'un dragon avait flambé.

Tous deux orphelins des flammes.

Mais lui avait encore son amour, endormie quelque part dans la lande. Un lieu dangereux, mais tangible.

« Et donc, elle a été endormie par la même sorcière deux fois?

-Elle m'a glissé entre les doigts. Aurore avait enfin rejoint sa famille, ils étaient heureux. Nos deux royaumes se visitaient assez fréquemment et je la voyais en secret. Nous étions ivres d'amour l'un pour l'autre. Mais la sorcière a jeté une malédiction sous forme de poison et mon amour s'est retrouvée endormie de nouveau. Pour l'éternité.

-Vous avez consommé votre amour? »

À ce moment, il lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension.

Mulan n'était pas une femme à la langue crue. Cette question semblait le troubler plus qu'il ne le fallait.

« Nous avons certes partagé la même couche. Quelques fois. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit approprié de discuter d'un tel sujet.

-Philip. Nous avons fait face à des maux horribles lors des derniers mois. Nous avons frôlé la mort. Nous avons perdu nos familles. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de dérangeant à discuter de passion charnelle.

-Je vois cela comme une facette de ma vie que je ne veux pas ouvrir.

-De peur d'avoir envie de nouveau? »

À ces mots, il se ferma telle une huitre. Son visage laissait savoir qu'il n'irait pas en cette direction, mais sa prunelle, elle, avait l'interrogation ferme d'un homme incertain de lui.

Et l'hiver fut vorace.

Les jours trempés de noirceur, de neige et de la violence inouïe des différents éléments. Ils trouvèrent parfois refuges dans une maison abandonnée. Jamais chauffée, mais les murs repoussaient au moins le vent.

Un soir, alors que la fatigue frappait davantage car ils avaient dû se battre, Mulan se mit à sangloter. Les larmes roulant dans ses longs cheveux noirs charbon. La couleur rouge rubis dansait devant ses yeux, un infini rappel qu'elle n'avait plus personne.

La dernière de son sang à parcourir le monde magique.

Soudainement, elle sentit la main du prince se poser contre son épaule. Un geste chaste, mais qui lui donna un choc électrique au travers du tissus de sa tunique.

« Mulan, toute la douleur partira au matin.

-La douleur est ancrée en mon cœur. Elle ne s'enfuira jamais. Mon âme se décrépit dans sa solitude.

-Je suis là. Tu n'es pas seule Mulan.

-Je t'aime Philip. »

Et les mots coulèrent. Furent vomis par la force interne du désespoir.

Un silence. Pesant.

« Aime? »

Une question et non pas une affirmation. De la ponctuation de trop.

Mulan ferma les yeux, cherchant à disparaître de cette façon, mais le toucher du jeune homme aux cheveux bruns ne s'esquivait pas.

« Oui. Je t'aime Philip. J'ai compris tout récemment que ce n'était plus que de l'admiration pour le combat. Que ce n'était plus que de la gratitude de t'avoir croisé. Chaque fois que tu parles d'Aurore, ce sentiment horrible de jalousie se multiplie en moi. J'aimerais pouvoir être différente, mais j'en suis incapable. »

Il ne dit rien. Le silence l'étranglait.

« Nos chemins devront probablement se séparer, mais... »

À ces mots, il la retourna pour qu'elle soit face à lui et il emprisonna sa bouche dans la sienne. Unissant passion et rancoeur. Désir et peur. Le baiser s'éternisa et leur chaleur combinée créa de délicieuses sensations en eux.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Mulan croisait enfin le regard de celui qu'elle aimait. Voyant de la réciprocité qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible. Un conte de fée qui ne pourrait décemment continuer, car les fins heureuses n'existaient que sous forme écrite.

« Je ne pourrais vivre sans toi, Mulan. »

Ces mots, elle les enregistra dans son crâne. Se promettant de ne jamais oublier cette phrase douce. Cette phrase entraînant l'abandon total.

Pourtant, ils continuèrent leur chemin vers Aurore.

Ils avaient décidé d'aller guetter la princesse, car une alliée dans cette quête vers la paix ne serait de trop. Certes, mais dans cette décision une douleur persistait chez la guerrière.

La peur de le perdre. La peur qu'il voit la splendide blonde, telle qu'il l'avait décrite, et ne veuille que d'elle pour le restant de ses jours. Une peur sotte de femme amoureuse.

Au loin, les deux orphelins virent un mur de ronces. Une barrière douloureuse, érigée presque jusqu'au ciel. Un tombeau.

Mulan sut que Aurore s'y trouvait. Sut qu'elle avait perdu son prince.

* * *

**Je sais pas pourquoi, ces deux là m'ont entraîné vers une fin triste. Bon. Mes excuses. :( J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même, n'hésitez pas à critiquer. Et merci de me lire! Je vous aime tous. :)**


End file.
